Again UnRomantic Type
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: The sequel of Un-romantic type... what will Hiruma do now against the most romantic film of the century? Kekeke... Sena it's your fault and Mamori ! Kekeke...


**HALLO EVERYONE**!!! I'm here again, this is a sort of sequel of Un-romantic type… hope you enjoy it ^^ Sorry again for my bad English!

I don't own The Eyeshield21 series, nor titanic or Murder by death… 

------------------------------------

**Murder by Death- Again Un-romantic type! **

_**ONE-SHOT**_

Sena was making dinner for himself that night.

His parents went on a trip to Okinawa so he was alone for at last 3 days. The program of night was simple… have dinner (rice and curry) and watch a movie… all alone… how boring! He had asked to Mamo-neechan to stay with him, but she had say no because of a sleepover at Suzuna-Home that evening… and Monta wasn't feeling very well, his mother had say something about too much banana-split can make even a monkey really sick! Why when for the first time he has the house all for himself, nobody can come to join him!? Even Riku had said NO!

"Booooooooring!" sighed Sena to the curry he was cooking.

While he was mumbling to himself in the kitchen, the doorbell ringed.

"Uh? Who is?... Maybe Riku!!!!" Sena at full speed ran to the door with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome Rik-" Sena was shocked in front of him there was Hiruma!

"Yo! Fucking Shrimp!" Hiruma was grinning devilish like always and while he closed the door of the house behind, the little boy with a poker face was in a comatose state. "So shrimp… I will say it only once! The fucking manager make me come here to see if you where ok… she is a pain in the ass… she was worried you will make burn your fucking ass here alone!" the blond boy had make is way to the kitchen with a more confused Sena "I know, but I'm not a kid anymore!!" Hiruma snorted "Yes but you are a fucking shrimp alone in a kitchen and… Is that Curry?" asked Hiruma watching the plate in the table, "Oh yes Hiruma-san… I have cooked it" Sena said proud of himself (he like to cock), Hiruma went silent… "Uhm…" Sena looking at him and smiled " Would you stay for dinner Hiruma-san?" maybe he will not be alone … "Okey" YES! Here he was… at dinner with the devil… wait… why he is so happy? Hiruma was the Evilest man of the whole world… and for some strange reason he came in mind the movie: _Murder by Death_ . Funny ehehe. (stay still Sena, stay still!)

So Sena and Hiruma were eating the curry cooked by Sena. The little boy was so anxious , "Hiruma-san…" he asked timidly "…D-do you like it?" Hiruma looked at him smiling "Yes, you cook very well!" For a moment Sena had thought Hiruma was making fun of him, he said a compliment! Without imprecations!!! Ok, Or he was making really fun of Sena or Sena was dead and that was not Hiruma but a strange angel with his physical appearance (psychotic angel! XD )!!!

"So shrimp, how can you cock so well?" Hiruma asked with a pen ad his treat-book in hands… ahhh, so he was really Hiruma after all. "Umh… I… I l-like… I like cooking" Hiruma raised an eyebrow "Why? I didn't know anything about it!" (and that is surely strange for Hiruma) Sena smiled nervously "Well… I had never cooked for someone neither for Mamo-neechan… only for myself… I like cook but it's embarrassing!!" he blushed again, Hiruma smiled devilish " So I'm the first one who had tasted your cook?" he asked grinning even more, Sena nodded red like a tomato "Ah, what a pleasure Fucking Chef shrimp!" Hiruma giggled taking another plate of curry, Sena now was a shining like the Sun, so now he was a fucking Chef? Eheh not bad. But why Hiruma was so… so… so human? Really the Devil seems to enjoy his company.

He smiled to himself.

After eating they where washing the plates together, "Eheh" Sena laughed happy, Hiruma looked confused at him "What's up fucking chef? ", the brunet boy smiled looking at the now clean plate in his hands "Ehehe… I'm happy…" the blond man raised an eyebrow " Why?" Sena bowed to see Hiruma in the eyes "Because you are here!" he said smiling, Hiruma turned his face to the table for not make Sena see his chicks now red, "W-what a simple mind you are! You like to stay with me? Bha, you are crazy fucking masochist Chef shrimp!", "Yeha… eheh" after a moment of silence "Want to watch a movie?" asked Sena timidly, Hiruma snorted "Sure…", "OH! Perfect! You wait me in the living room! I come back right away!" so in a flash Sena was gone and Hiruma watched the TV in peace.

--------------- Meanwhile-----------------

A tall girl in her pink pajamas was thinking worried… "What's up Mamo-nee?" a cute little girl with blue hair were looking at the brunette girl, "Ah… nothing Suzuna-chan! I was only thinking…" she sobbed, "It's for Sena?" the girl in violet asked, "Yes… You know … he asked me to go to his hose because he will had been alone, but…" Suzuna sobbed "You don't have to be like this Mamo-nee!!He is a big boy! He is Eyeshield!!!" Momori smiled "Yes you are right, he is a man now… but… even like this he is still my little cute Sena who like to drink tea, who is afraid of bad things and horror movie, he is my little brother so shy and sweet… I miss to take care of him." Momori went silent, Suzuna sighed "It's for that reason that you asked You-nii to take a look at him?" Mamori blushed "Yes… you know he is alone and he have to make dinner… so…" "I know I know… but can you explain me how did you make Hiruma agree with your request?" Suzuna was really curios, You-nii will never did something for nothing.

Mamori smiled looking away " You know, I only said him that if he didn't make me this favor I will said that the Devil Hiruma has a passion for Twilight! Ihihihih!" Suzuna sweat dropped " Mamo-nee you are really becoming the female version of Hiruma! It's scary! Ç___ç" Mamori coughed "S-Suzuna-chan! I'm not like Hiruma!!!" "Yes yes, and my brother is intelligent -___-" , "OHI!", Suzuna laughed "Ok ok! So what if after the party we go to see Sena?" Mamori smiled happy "YES!".

"But Mamo-nee" asked Suzuna "You are not afraid that Hiruma will want to stay at Sena's home?", Mamori smile faded away, for a second of silence Mamori processed the information, next "Nha, if he want to stay at Sena home they will probably watch one of Sena films!" she said smiling again, Suzuna looked confused "You know Suzuna-chan… Sena watch only Romantic or Disney Movie!" Suzuna laughed thinking of Hiruma watching something like Cinderella or Snow White, the little girl looked to the tall girl smiling.

_-Some things will never change-_ Toughed Suzuna …

after one second Mamori were laughing like a crazy… -_But the twisted personality of Mamo-nee is actually making a step in the dark side_ °__°- .

----------------Again at Sena Home-------------------

_-Where the fuck is the shrimps?! Is he gone to Alaska to take the film?!-_ Hiruma growled annoyed in his mind, zapping on the premium channel were really damn boring.

He snorted and in a instant a little boy jumped in the couch with him, "You take your damn time Chibi! What film is?" he asked watching the boy putting the DVD on, than he smiled "My favorite Movie! I really wanted to see it again, When I was at USA I didn't have time to watch Movie so I wanted to watch it!" Hiruma gazed away thinking.

_-His favorite Film? I don't have that type of fucking information… uhm…I have a damn fucking bad feeling about this…-_

"You know Hiruma-san…" said Sena while the DVD were downloading "…I was insecure…" Hiruma snorted looking at the display of the language on the monitor "… between The Beuty and the Beast or Mullen Rouge…" Hiruma freeze "…But really even though they are beautiful films…" on the monitor the image of a big cruiser appeared "… nothing is like TITANIC!".

The music of movie started, Hiruma went pale immobile in his place his eye were converging and he was soaking… _-Oh fuck- _ The movie started _-…Oh my God!-_ now Hiruma was blue (yes like a Puffo!) _– For so many years I had evaded this fucking film!- _Hiruma was heavily breathing _–And now… and now…- _ he turned around to search for a possible escape but the concentrated expression of Sena changed his mind, now in the monitor a fucking old lady was talking about a portrait, _-Ok damned Movie…-_ Hiruma seated in a comfortable position watching serious the monitor _- …Now it's you and me!-_ he gulped tensed _–This is the challenge… YOU ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!-_ his grip on the couch tensed _– I will not fucking lose to you! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME DOWN!- _Sena watched curios the hard expression on Hiruma face, he seemed like he was going for a western duel… bha!

-------After a while---------

The doorbell of Sena house ringed.

Sena opened the door finding Mamori and Suzuna in front of him, "AH! MOMO-NEE! SUZUNA!" he smiled at the two girls. "Hallo Sena May I come in?" they asked, Sena nodded "Are you alone?" asked Mamori but she soon noticed a pair of shoes that seemed familiar, "No Hiruma-san is here with me, we are watching a film!" Suzuna looked perplexed "What kind of film Sena?", but Sena didn't' said nothing and went on the living room.

When Mamori and Suzuna entered in the room they stunned.

In the room there was Hiruma on the carpet with a clinex in his hands, he was sighing with teary eyes at the monitor… In that moment Rose was rescued. "Hic… D-de… dea-ead… sigh sob… fuc-f-fuck-HIC-ing J-HIC-jAack… Sigh… R-Oo-Rose …SIGH SOB." Sena patted Hiruma back "Yes yes I Know!" Hiruma looked at him "Uh ugh… h-he is dead!" Hiruma said shaking, Sena hugged him patting his head "Yeha… I know this fealing..." .

Momori and Suzuna were shocked and without say a think they gone away.

Out of the House.

"This was definitely strange" Mamori nodded " It's better if we things this is never happened…" Mamori and Suzuna nodded strongly returning at their home.

In the House.

"The movie is ended" Said Sena patting again Hiruma head, than he looked at him, he was in a state of shock, watching the now black monitor… "Uhm Hiruma-san?" Sena feared Hiruma was now cerebral damaged _–Maybe he have a sort of syndrome Anti-Romantic!-_ . At improvise Hiruma stranded up, his face now serius, but there was a bizarre light in his eyes… something crazy…

"H-hiruma…san?" Sena trembled _–Now he kill me! HELP!-_

Hiruma watched Sena and then he hugged him! Sena gulped jumping in his place _–NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!-_

"No matter what happened …" started Hiruma "… I will never let you die in that fucking cold place!!!" "EH?"…

Yes… Hiruma went crazy…

HIRUMA **VS.** TITANC… the winner is…

**Titanic**… obviously - _ -"

Hope you liked it ^^

Comments please ç_ç CIAO A TUTTI! ^^


End file.
